Voyeurs
by Asrial
Summary: El Cid, 32 ans, aime a observer Shion, 14 ans. Il aime a l'observer tout le temps, quoi qu'il fasse. Presque autant que Sage observe Mani. ManiXSage, ShionXElcid


Voyeurs

El Cid avait retiré son armure.

Il la retirait toujours avant d'aller faire son tour de garde vers la plage.

Certains pensaient que c'était à cause de la chaleur et qu'il voulait profiter du vent du large.  
D'autres parce que le soleil se reflétait sur la mer puis son armure et lui blessait les yeux.

Quelques-uns y voyaient juste la fin de journée et un moyen facile et peu dangereux de se détendre avant la fin du boulot.

Mais un seul savait vraiment…

Il était bien question de réflexion du soleil sur l'armure, certes, mais uniquement pour ne pas être repéré de loin.

« - Tu es encore à mater. »

Rodrigue ne sursauta pas.

A peine jeta-t-il un regard noir vers Manigoldo qui lui souriait avec un rien de moquerie sur les lèvres.

Le cancer vint s'asseoir sur le rocher près de son meilleur ami, un frère presque.

Ils avaient quasi le même âge et c'était le capricorne qui l'avait aidé à s'intégrer au Sanctuaire quand il n'était encore qu'une petite bête fauve qui attaquait tout et tous.

« - Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement le voir ? »

L'espagnol ne répondit pas.  
A peine remonta-t-il ses genoux sous son menton pour les entourer de ses bras.

Manigoldo posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Tu te fais du mal, Ro'. »

Silencieux comme d'habitude, El Cid ne lui dédia pas un regard, tout entier concentré sur l'entrainement du jeune or en contrebas.

Avec juste un short sur les reins, comme son adversaire, Shion s'amusait à la bagarre tout autant qu'il s'entrainait avec Dokho.

La balance et le bélier se retrouvaient là chaque soir après leur courte journée.

Ils n'avaient que quatorze ans tous les deux après tout. Leurs journées de travail au sein du Sanctuaire était encore limité, laissant au plus vieux de leur congrégation la majorité de leur devoirs. Quand ils auraient quelques années de plus, ils les aideraient, mais pour l'instant, le pope n'estimait pas nécessaire de leur arracher le peu d'enfance et d'innocence qu'il leur restait.

« - Je ne veux pas lui en faire à lui. » Souffla soudain le capricorne avant de se relever pour partir.

Du haut de ses trente deux ans, l'espagnol se dégoutait autant qu'il se faisait peur. Qu'était-il donc en train de devenir pour s'intéresser physiquement à un enfant de quatorze ans à peine ? Ce gosse aurait pu être son fils ! Et encore s'il s'était intéressé récemment à lui… Mais non ! Il avait commencé à le suivre des yeux dès que le petit Atlante était arrivé au Sanctuaire, cinq ans plus tôt.

Si son intérêt pour le gamin avait été juste poli au départ, il évoluait rapidement avec les centimètres que prenait Shion vers quelque chose d'infiniment plus physique et de plus en plus difficile à retenir.

Il se dégoutait VRAIMENT.

Désolé pour son vieil ami, Mani jeta un coup d'œil en contre bas.

Shion s'était immobilisé et les observait, une main au dessus des yeux pour se garantir du soleil.

Lorsqu'il vit que Mani le fixait, il sourit puis leva le bras pour l'agiter, heureux de vivre, comme d'habitude.

Mani lui rendit son geste puis couru à la suite de Rodrigue.

Shion « savait » que Rodrigue venait le regarder….

Le petit démon…

#######

Shion se laissa tomber dans le sable.

Près de lui, Dokho l'imita.

Couché sur le ventre, le menton sur leurs bras repliés, les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux un instant jusqu'à ce que Shion soupire.

« - Il était encore là. »

« - Il est TOUJOURS là…. »

Un tout petit sourire timide vint jouer sur les lèvres du jeune Atlante.

« - Oui….. Et c'est booooon…. »

La balance s'assit en crapaud sur le sable.

« - T'es amoureux ! »

Les joues de Shion se colorèrent immédiatement de rouge.

« - Mais… Mais non ! »

« - T'es amoureux-heu ! T'es amoureux-heu ! T'es amoureux-heu ! »

Le Bélier se dressa sur les pieds

« - RETIRE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Hilare, Dokho se leva aussi pour se mettre à courir vers sa maison

« - SHION IL EST AMOUREUH-HEU ! SHION IL EST AMOUREUH-HEU ! »

Ecarlate à présent, l'atlante lui balança une attaque de cosmos que son ami évita en riant pendant qu'ils montaient les marches.

« - C'EST MEME PAS VRAI ! »

La balance éclata de rire, tira la langue à son ami, puis fuit d'autant plus vite que les jambes de Shion étaient plus longues qui les siennes.

Ils passèrent en trombe entre Manigoldo et El Cid qui descendaient, eux, pour aller boire un verre au mess.

« - SHION IL EST AMOUREUH-HEU ! SHION IL EST AMOUREUH-HEU ! » Continuait à claironner Dokho sans réaliser que derrière lui, retenu par la main de Mani sur son poignet, un certain espagnol se renfrognait de seconde en seconde au point de rassembler son cosmos autour de lui.

« - RODRIGUE ! Ca suffit ! » Siffla soudain le cancer, de plus en plus inquiet.

Il fallut de longues secondes au Capricorne pour reprendre son calme.

Personne n'avait le droit de lui prendre l'agneau.  
_Personne._

#####################

Bien que Mani soit installé de tout son long dans le giron de son maitre et bien qu'il eut un sourire débile de contentement béat aux lèvres, l'italien n'en perdait pas de vue la cause première de sa montée au temple de son papa (entre autre) d'adoption.

L'atlante pouvait continuer à lui caresser les cheveux et le dos autant qu'il voulait, mais lui n'était pas venu que pour ça. Enfin pas que. Et s'il pouvait gratouiller un peu juste en dessous de l'omoplate et… bref.

« - Tu triches, vieux débris. »

« - Je triche ? Moi ? » Sourit le pope, torse nu sur son lit et comme toujours affreusement amusé par les manières de chaton de son élève quand il était question de câlins.

« - Je suis pas venu pour ca. »

« - Pas que, c'est certain. »

Mani en ronronnait presque.

Un énorme soupir de plaisir lui échappa avant qu'il ne se retourne dans les bras de son maitre pour enfouir son visage dans son ventre.

« - Tu fais du lard. » Les lèvres du cancer effleurèrent les abdominaux de l'atlante qui se contractèrent.

Une claque sur les fesses fit grogner l'italien.

« - Impudent ! »

« - Tu m'aimes quand même. »

« - Mais tu es un impudent. »

Mani gloussa, heureux.

Il adorait quand son maitre l'insultait. Rien que ca montrait qu'il l'adorait autant que lui l'aimait.

Avec un soupir, le cancer passa ses bras autour de la taille de son maitre.

« - C'est quand même pas pour ca que je suis venu te voir, tu sais…. C'est Rodrigue. Il m'inquiète. »

La main sur ses épaules s'immobilisa.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe avec lui ? »

« - C'est Shion….. »

L'italien lui raconta la réaction du Capricorne quand Dokho était passé près d'eux en criant ainsi que l'obsession croissante du jeune espagnol pour le petit Atlante.

Sage resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer.

« - Oui, c'était à attendre… »

Cette fois curieux, Mani se redressa doucement.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Un peu mal à l'aise, Sage s'agita une seconde sur son lit.

« - Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu m'as fais si instantanément confiance ? » Souffla doucement le vieillard

Mani haussa les épaules. Il se fichait un peu de ce genre de notions.

« - Nan, jamais. »

« - … les atlantes…Emettent des phéromones qui ont tendances à attirer les gens autours d'eux. Tout au moins certaines personnes…. »

Lentement, une certaine rougeur montait aux joues du vieux pope.

Mani resta perplexe une minute avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne se fasse jour sous son crâne épais de macho italien.

« - Quand tu parles d'attirer… » Ronronna presque le jeune homme.

Cette fois Sage passa à l'écarlate.

Il n'y avait pas que la relation Shion / Rodrigue qui tombait sous le coup de ces phéromones…

Sage l'avait toujours su. Jusque là, Mani n'avait jamais été au courant.

La tendresse de son maitre pour lui avait toujours été paternelle pour le jeune chevalier d'or. Enfin… De son point de vue.

Lentement, l'amusement quitta les traits du Cancer qui rougit peu à peu.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il quitta les bras de son maitre.

« - Ha…. Ha d'accord…. »

Malgré sa tristesse, Sage ne tenta pas de le retenir.

« - Je… je vais retourner à mon temple…. »

Le pope hocha juste la tête. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix.

Lorsque le jeune Cancer l'eut laissé seul, il se permit quelques larmes puis quitta son lit pour son bureau malgré l'heure tardive.

Si El Cid était à ce point obsédé par Shion, il allait falloir régler la situation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aucun des deux n'avait la retenue du vieux pope.

###########

El Cid fixait son pouce avec un rien d'irritation.

A force de se ronger l'ongle, il en avait arraché un bout et saignait comme un cochon.

Comme n'importe quelle blessure de la gravité d'une coupure due a une feuille de papier, elle lui faisait en prime un mal de chien.

L'ordre de mission reçut la veille au soir (enfin, quasi en pleine nuit, il fallait être honnête) ne lui plaisait pas.

Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le Sanctuaire, et encore moins en laissant Shion seul ici alors que des centaines de tentations passaient leurs journées à se trémousser sous son nez et….

Le Capricorne se prit le visage dans les mains.

Sa passion croissante était en train de tourner à l'obsession.  
Quitter le Sanctuaire lui ferait finalement beaucoup de bien.

Loin de son abcès de fixation, il pourrait trouver la force de s'en détacher avant de commettre l'irréparable, soit en tuant un prétendant un peu trop zélé auprès de l'agneau vert, soit en s'imposant à lui.

Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que cette possibilité n'était pas à écartée.  
Certes, il avait autant de retenue et de contrôle que possible, mais ce contrôle étroit et sa rigidité elle-même jouait contre lui.

Il se savait un peu fou, comme tous les autres chevaliers. Il fallait l'être pour avoir accepté leur plan de carrière que le destin leur avait confié de toute façon. La folie venait avec l'armure. Mais son obsession et sa rigueur le poussaient lentement vers l'appropriation définitive du jeune atlante sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

Quelque chose le poussait vers Shion et rien, pas plus sa raison qu'autre chose se semblait capable de le retenir.

Oui définitivement, une longue mission loin du Sanctuaire était son seulement nécessaire, mais impérative. Il n'avait aucune intention de finir châtré et empalé sur une pique au beau milieu des arènes avant que son cadavre soit pendu et laissé pourrir à un arbre.  
Le viol n'était pas punit par une tape sur la main au Sanctuaire….

Lorsque l'heure de se présenter au pope sonna, il enfila son armure, prit son sac puis monta les quelques étages qui le séparaient du dernier temple.

« - Bonjour ! »

Le salut enthousiaste faillit lui faire rater une marche.

Un grand sourire au visage et les cheveux à moitié dans les yeux, comme d'habitude, la somme de tous ses péchés le fixait avec attention.

« - Toi aussi le pope t'as convoqué ? »

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut le dos du Sagittaire qui tenta de rester aussi froid et distant que possible

« - Oui. »

Le sourire de Shion diminua un peu.

Il adorait le Capricorne.

Dokho avait beau de moquer, le petit atlante encore à grandir était bel et bien amoureux du bel espagnol.

Il soupira silencieusement.  
Qui était-il, lui, pauvre petit atlante qui n'avait même pas encore atteint l'âge d'homme ni chez les humains, ni chez les atlantes, pour espérer quelque chose du trentenaire ?

Le rose aux joues, il n'avouerait jamais qu'il lui arrivait de se cacher et de suivre l'autre chevalier d'or, juste pour pouvoir l'observer à l'entrainement. Ou en train de se laver, nu, au plus proche torrent.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la faim brulante dans les yeux d'El Cid alors qu'ils montaient le dernier étage sans que le regard de l'espagnol ne le quitte une seule seconde.

########################

« - NON ! C'est hors de question ! » S'emporta le Capricorne avec rage. « Je REFUSE de faire cette mission avec Shion ! »

Sage ne broncha pas de son trône bien qu'il ne puisse que compatir avec Shion.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, les mains serrées dans son giron.

Eusse été un autre chevalier d'or que le Capricorne, Shion lui aurait rentré dans le lard.

Il était aussi capable que tous les autres ! Il était peut-être jeune et manquait d'expérience, mais c'était justement le bon moment de lui en donner de l'expérience. Surtout avec un ainé pour l'aider à ce faire.

Mais non… Le centre de ses premiers émois adolescents le rejetait avec violence depuis près de dix minutes.  
C'était à peine si l'espagnol lui avait jeté un regard lorsque le pope les avait assignés à la même mission avant de hurler que lui vivant, jamais il ne ferait équipe avec le jeune atlante.

Et ca lui faisait mal.

Une grosse boule dans la gorge qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler, il n'arrivait même plus à avoir le reflexe de botter le cul de ce vieux con trop coincé qui le prenait pour une fiotte.

Il lui était tout simplement impossible de dépasser la vague de douleur qui l'oppressait soudain.

« - Je vais retourner garder mon Temple… » Finit par souffler doucement le jeune bélier, le nez bas.

La voix si douce et si triste interrompit Rodrigue dans son esclandre.

Entendre la voix d'ordinaire si enthousiaste à présent si malheureuse venait de lui donner l'équivalent d'une claque en pleine figure qui se transformât en uppercut à l'estomac lorsque Shion releva le museau pour laisser voir les deux petites larmes qu'il retentait bravement aux coins de ses yeux.

Comment voulait-on qu'il se retienne face à CA !

Sage ne dit rien.

Il ne fallait rien dire.

Juste laisser les choses se faire.

« - Shion… » Voulu s'excuse l'espagnol sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

« - Je comprends chevalier. » Le murmure était si peiné que le cœur de l'espagnol se serra.

Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas se jeter à genoux devant l'adolescent, le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui en implorant pardon.

« - Reste là, Shion. Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de te retirer, pas plus que de refuser la mission. »

Rodrigue jeta un regard noir au pope.

Déjà, sa colère se détournait sur lui, cette fois déterminé à protéger le jeune Atlante.

« - Oui grand pope… »

« - El Cid, Shion. Vous allez remplir cette mission. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Allez. »

Grinçant des dents, à nouveau ulcéré d'avoir à passer du temps près de son plus grand fantasme (même si celui-ci ne culminait encore qu'a 1m65), L'espagnol attrapa son sac, le jeta sur son épaule puis s'en fut, laissant Shion courir derrière lui, ses jambes encore trop courte pour lui permettre de suivre son rythme.

########################

Manigoldo était passé voir son vieil ami cabri.

Avec surprise, il avait trouvé la maison vide.

Un peu inquiet, il avait prit sur lui de monter voir le pope.  
Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine.  
Depuis que Sage lui avait expliqué certaines réalités élémentaires, qu'il en avait deviné d'autres et qu'il peinait à accepter le tout.

Timide comme un chaton, il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon avant de venir toquer à la porte des appartements de son maitre.

« - Entrez. »

L'italien passa la tête par la porte.

« - Je peux entrer ? »

Le sourire tendre et le soulagement qu'il sentit provenir de son vieux fou firent immédiatement culpabiliser le cancer. Il n'aurait jamais du partir comme il l'avait fait, même si les nouvelles l'avaient mit très mal à l'aise.

« - Tu sais bien que tu peux toujours venir me voir. »

Mani referma la porte derrière lui.  
Sage paraissait fatigué mais sa fatigue s'effaçait sous la présence de son jeune élève.

« - T'es fatigué. »

« - Un peu, mais ce n'est rien. Je dors mal en ce moment. »

La culpabilité de Mani grimpa en flèche.

Jusque là, il avait été rare qu'il ne dorme par avec son maitre malgré ses trente ans bien tassés.

Si Sage était un affamé de présence, lui était comme un petit animal avide de caresses.

Sans réfléchit, il attrapa son maitre dans ses bras pour le trainer vers le lit sans laisser le pope protester.  
Cette fois, ce sut Sage qui fut installé dans son giron, très vite débarrassé de sa robe et de son casque. Mani savait que le morceau de métal, en plus d'être moche, donnait des migraines à son maitre.  
Très vite, le Cancer sentit les muscles de l'atlante de détendre lentement.

Sage résista à la tentation quelque minute puis posa sa tête au creux du cou de son élève qui l'enlaça immédiatement.

« - Je suis désolé tu sais. »

La petite voix presque timide de Sage fit sursauter le Cancer.

« - C'est pas ta faute d'après ce que j'ai comprit. »

« - Non. Mais je suis désolé quand même. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et immobiles un long moment avant que Mani ne repousse son maitre le temps d'enlever sa tunique.

Il s'allongea complètement sur la couverture puis reprit l'atlante dans ses bras.

Il y avait certes de la timidité dans ses gestes, mais surtout de la tendresse.  
Dès le début il y avait eut de la tendresse entre eux. Même lorsque Mani n'était qu'un chaton fâché persuadé qu'il n'était qu'un déchet qui n'avait plus que la mort à attendre. Même lorsque l'italien était un tout jeune apprenti agressif et brutal.

Il y avait toujours eut de la tendresse.

Sage soupira de plaisir au contact de leurs peaux nues.

Il aurait du repousser son jeune élève, le gronder… SE gronder. Mais il en était incapable. Comment repousser ce petit humain tout fou qui avait redonné un sens à sa vie ?  
Être pope était bien un rôle, mais certainement pas une existence et encore moins une vie.

Ce petit bouchon de sept ans qui était entré dans sa vie comme une lame chaude s'enfonce dans du beurre lui avait simplement redonné une raison de vivre.

Et de mourir.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Mani survive à la guerre approchante.

Il savait qu'il mourrait bien sur. Comme lui. Mais jusque là….

« - Tu sais que je t'aime, Mani…. » Osa murmurer le pope avec un soupir.

L'italien rosit doucement.

Ce n'étaient pas les paroles d'un père pour un fils qu'il recevait là.

S'il en était gêné, c'était une _bonne_ gêne. Une gêne agréable qui le laissait la tête légère et tout aussi rougissante que son maitre. Pas une horreur outragée comme il l'aurait imaginé.

Pataud comme un chiot d'un mois qui viendrait de tomber dans une marmite de confiture de fraise, le jeune homme effleura les lèvres de son maitre ses siennes.  
Quelque part, c'était bien d'être taré.

On n'avait pas à se soucier de notions négligeables comme la bienséance.

« - Moi aussi vieux gâteux. Mon vieux gâteux. »

#####################

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une grange à l'abandon.

Rodrigue aurait préféré continuer à avancer mais l'adolescent qui le suivait était visiblement fatigué.

Shion avait beau être un chevalier d'or, il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Si marcher pendant des heures de le dérangeait pas, ne pas avoir fait sa sieste beaucoup plus. Il lui fallait ses dix heures de sommeil plus sa sieste de deux pour être bien fonctionnel.

Ils étaient partis à l'aube et ne s'étaient arrêtés que bien après la nuit tombée.

Le jeune Atlante s'était laissé tombé dans la pile de foin poussiéreux sas même manger et s'était endormit comme une masse, soufflé comme une flamme d'un bougie.

El Cid ne lui avait pas jeté un regard.

Il savait que s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait pas détacher ses yeux de lui alors qu'il avait à faire.  
Avec un seau pliable, il était allé chercher de l'eau puis avait fait un feu pour préparer leur diner. Ce ne serait qu'une espèce de gruau de blé et de fruits sec avec des tranches de viande séchée mais c'était toujours ça. Il n'était pas un bon cuisinier comme Degel. Malgré son jeune âge, l'adolescent du onzième temple était capable de transformer du bœuf séché et du gruau en repas de roi. Comment faisait-il ? Impossible de savoir. Kardia l'appelait souvent son magicien de la cuisine.  
Sans doute était-ce pour ca que les deux adolescents ne se séparaient que peu. Degel contrôlait le bouillant scorpion aussi bien par son froid salvateur pour son cœur que par sa cuisine digne des plus grandes cours d'Europe.

Une fois le diner en train de cuire doucement dans sa petite marmite de voyage, Rodrigue se laissa tomber sur le foin, non loin de Shion.  
L'adolescent s'était endormit comme une masse, tout habillé, sans se soucier de rien. La fatigue évidente sur son visage renfonçait un peu ses yeux sans ses orbites. Son souffle régulier humidifiait légèrement ses lèvres pleines et douces et…

El Cid retira ses doigts des lèvres de l'adolescent qui frissonna.

Malgré le feu, la température baissait dans la grange.

L'espagnol tira leurs couvertures de leurs sacs.

Il posa la sienne sur les épaules de l'atlante.  
Comme il s'y attendait, elle était dans un mélange de soie grège et de laine de yack. Légère mais chaude, bien plus chaude que sa lourde couverture en laine de mouton.

Normalement, un chevalier d'or n'avait pas à craindre de basses contingences matérielles comme la température extérieure mais lorsqu'ils dormaient, même eux pouvaient avoir froid.

Une bonne odeur finit par venir effleurer les narines de l'espagnol qui touilla un peu le gruau.

Il coupa deux larges tranches de pain dans la miche de voyage qu'il avait emporté puis remplis deux bols en métal un peu cabossé de son sac.

« - Shion…. »

Gentiment, censurant strictement le long frisson de plaisir qui lui remonta le long du dos quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, Rodrigue le secoua tout doucement.

« - Shion, réveille-toi. »

Le jeune atlante finit par ouvrir un œil. Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux comme un tout petit.

« - On est demain ? »

Il faisait toujours nuit pourtant.

El Cid se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de prendre celles de l'adolescent en un long baiser langoureux.

Le bélier était tellement désirable comme ca… Sa longue chevelure piquetée de foin comme s'il venait de se laisser aller à quelque coupable jeu dedans, le regard encore plein de sommeil, les pommettes légèrement roses, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, roses comme une grenade qui s'entrouvre…

Le capricorne se secoua.

« - Non, jeune chevalier. Mais il faut que tu manges avant de dormir sinon, tu seras encore plus fatigué demain. »

Un peu ronchon, l'adolescent s'assit pour prendre le bol de nourriture qu'il ingéra sans protester malgré le gout plus qu'infâme de la mixture. Rodrigue grimaça à sa composition nutritive à défaut de culinaire. D'après l'odeur, il aurait espéré que ce serait mangeable.

« - C'est pas très bon. » Finit par soupirer Shion.

« - Non en effet. »

« - Ben tu t'approcheras plus des marmites. Je m'en occuperais. » Imposa l'adolescent qui avait apprit bien des choses de ses frères ainés, notamment comment ne pas tuer une armée avec une bouillie ratée.

« - Tu sais cuisiner ? »

« - Degel m'a apprit quand il a sut que j'avais fait exploser une casserole de tapioca. » Avoua le jeune bélier, le rose aux jours.

L'espagnol retint un gémissement.  
Shion avait-il besoin d'être aussi séduisant lorsqu'il était gêné ou troublé ?

« - Dans ce cas, je te laisserai la popote avec plaisir. »

Il avait beau être un digne guerrier, le cabri doré était comme n'importe qui. Il se sentait bien mieux avec un estomac garnit de bonnes choses plutôt qu'avec les intestins plein de paille bouille.

Shion finit sa gamelle sans un mot de plus puis se remit à bailler.

Il était si fatigué… Et il avait si froid…

Malgré sa couverture, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Pour se réchauffer, il s'enterra à nouveau dans le foin.

Rodrigue resta un long moment à l'observer, paralysé par le besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, puis se résigna à rejoindre le foin aussi pour dormir un peu même s'il doutait d'y parvenir.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, une présence contre lui le fit sursauter.  
Sans un bruit, Shion avait glissé jusqu'à s'incruster dans ses bras sans la moindre pitié.

« - Froid… » Souffla l'adolescent en se recroquevillant contre l'humain.

Sans réfléchir, Rodrigue repoussa sa couverture puis celle de Shion, se glissa sous le carré de soie, posa sa propre couverture sur eux puis referma ses bras sur les épaules de l'adolescent qui se coula plus étroitement encore contre la chaleur du corps contre lequel il s'aplatissait.

Ses tremblements s'espacèrent puis disparurent.

Les deux hommes dormirent d'un sommeil apaisé et sans rêve.

############################

Sage s'était réveillé le premier, comme souvent.

Leurs positions à Mani et lui avaient changées au cours de leur sommeil.

Comme d'habitude, Mani dormait à présent roulé en boule dans son giron, sa tête sur son torse nu.

Machinalement, le jeune cancer caressait la poitrine de son maitre du bout des doigts, comme un doudou.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, Sage ne se rappelait pas d'une seule nuit partagée avec son élève où il n'avait pas servit de doudou. Pas même les premières heures, juste après avoir trouvé l'enfant à demi sauvage qui avait tenté de le tuer.

Le jeune cancer s'était machinalement attaché à lui. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui se soit attaché à l'enfant perdu.  
Voir les deux…

Les Atlantes étaient des créatures grégaires, bien plus que les humains. Un Atlante n'était pas complet tant qu'il ne s'attachait pas à quelqu'un. Son frère et lui en avaient souffert toute leur vie. Ce n'était qu'en trouvant son jeune élève que Sage avait enfin ressentit la complétude de sa race. Son pauvre frère souffrait toujours de sa solitude, lui…

Si seulement Mani était né des siècles plus tôt…

Ou pas…

Sage préférait encore avoir le jeune italien pour l'accompagner vers la tombe que de l'avoir connu dans sa jeunesse, l'avoir vu vieillir puis mourir avant de subir la souffrance de l'absence.

Ce qu'on ne connaissait pas n'était qu'une douleur fantôme, un manque à la limite de la conscience.

Perdre une partie de soit était… Bien plus problématique.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le pope caressait le dos et les épaules de son jeune élève sans plus se soucier des considérations éthiques de leur situation.

Ils allaient mourir alors…  
C'était pour ça qu'il avait envoyé Rodrigue avec Shion dans une mission bidon qui leur laisserait tout le temps de se découvrir et de se lier l'un à l'autre.

Ils allaient tous mourir alors autant qu'ils soient heureux quelques temps….

Sage soupira doucement.

Qu'il aimait regarder son élève dormir….  
C'était le seul moment ou Mani semblait réellement en paix avec l'univers et lui-même.

Dans son sommeil, l'italien faisait toujours plus jeune que ses trente et un ans. Il faisait petit garçon ainsi…

Un énorme soupir échappa au jeune homme qui s'étira un peu, se collant davantage contre son maître avec un ronron du fond de gorge.

Ce que Sage pouvait aimait le regarder dormir…

A demi endormit, Manigoldo se laissait cajoler par son maitre avec un plaisir non feint.

Même s'il avait un brin paniqué lorsqu'il avait comprit l'étendu de l'affection de son Sage envers lui, il avait finit non seulement par s'y faire, mais en plus par apprécier l'idée.

Son cœur n'était pas assez large pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui de toute façon. Il aimait Sage. Comme un maitre, comme un père, comme un égal, un compagnon, un professeur, un propriétaire et tellement de chose encore.

Il aimait Sage.

Point.

Rien qu'autre n'avait d'importance ni d'intérêt.

Il prenait plus de plaisir à ces quelques caresses que lui accordait l'atlante qu'entre les bras de toutes les filles de joie qu'il avait pu rencontrer.

L'italien ne cherchait pas à comprendre quel plaisir il en retirait.

Il aimait ca, c'était tout.  
Ca lui faisait du bien.

Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Sa gestion de la chose était sans doute très animale mais il s'en fichait.

Avec un gros soupir, le chevalier d'or frotta sa joue contre le torse de son maitre.

Les muscles étaient toujours là malgré les siècles. Plus sec et plus discrets que les siens bien sur, mais tout aussi puissants.

Il ne doutait pas que Sage soit encore capable de lui botter le cul sans le moindre souci.

« - Mani ? »

« - Mmmm…. »

« - Bien dormit ? »

La légère tension dans la voix de son maitre fit lever une oreille au jeune cancer.

« - Ouai… je dors toujours bien avec toi. C'est pas bien de dormir sans mon grand crabe.

Il sentit les muscles sous lui se détendre lentement pendant que le vieil atlante riait.

« - Vraiment ? »

Mani frotta encore sa joue contre son torse.

Plus il le faisait et plus il y prenait gout.

« - T'es tout doux. »

« - Tu me disais déjà la même chose quand tu étais petit. »

« - C'est bien, j'ai pas changé d'avis en quasi vingt cinq ans. »

L'italien se tortilla un peu pour que les caresses de Sage sur son dos s'intéressent un peu plus à l'espace juste entre ses omoplates.

Un monstrueux soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsque les gratouillis tombèrent pile au bon endroit.

« - Ca c'est bon…. »

Sage se figea.

« - Mani… Faut qu'on discute. »

« - Nan, discuter c'est nul. Continue à gratouiller. »

Le pope obéit docilement.

« - On peut faire les deux en même temps. »

« - Tout ce que tu veux mais continue gratouilles. » Ronronna encore le Cancer qui avait déjà totalement assimilé et accepter d'aimer son maitre autrement que juste comme un père et d'en être aimé un peu plus que comme un fils.

###########################

Shion s'était réveillé le premier.

Il serait bien resté au chaud dans les bras du Capricorne mais il doutait que le chevalier d'or apprécie la plaisanterie.

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait atterrit dans les bras du chevalier d'ailleurs.

Il se souvenait vaguement être tombé de sommeil en arrivant dans la grand abandonné, que El Cid l'avait réveillé pour lui faire avaler une horreur chaude et pâteuse qui était sensé être de la nourriture puis qu'il lui avait promis de se charger à présent de les nourrir.

Il s'était rendormit peu après.

Sans doute l'espagnol avait eut froid dans son sommeil et l'avait-il prit comme bouillotte…

Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison.

Son ainé avait bien exprimé la veille son déplaisir d'avoir récupéré un gamin dans ses pattes pour la mission.

Avec un soupir un peu triste, il remit un peu de bois dans le feu, nettoya la gamelle carbonisée de la veille puis prépara le petit déjeuner.

Une fois la bouillie de céréale en train de compoter doucement avec des morceaux de fruits frais volés aux quelques pommiers abandonnés près de la grange, le jeune Atlante s'assit de l'autre coté du feu, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'être à la fois aussi près du chevalier d'or et aussi longtemps.

Ordinairement, ils se croisaient dans les escaliers ou au temple du pope pendant les réunions, mais toujours le Capricorne semblait prendre un soin particulier à l'éviter.

Le jeune atlante ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour engendrer une telle inimitié mais ce devait être de sa faute… A moins que ce ne soit qu'épidermique.

Parfois de parfais inconnus se rencontraient et n'avaient pas besoin d'une parole pour se haïr.

Il y avait juste quelque chose entre eux qui faisait qu'ils se haïssaient….

Peut-être était-ce la même chose pour le chevalier d'or…  
Après tout, Sisyphe le détestait bien sans qu'il sache pourquoi alors pourquoi pas l'espagnol….

Un gros soupir triste lui échappa.

Les genoux remontés sous le menton, il entoura ses bras de ses jambes.

Plus que jamais, il faisait gamin.

De l'autre coté du feu, immobile, Rodrigue observait l'adolescent avec une faim brulante dans les yeux.

S'il bougeait, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait garder la tête froide.

Shion avait l'air si triste… Et lui avait tellement envie de le consoler, de le garder dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui, de lui murmurer que tout irait bien, qu'il s'occuperait de lui, que personne ne le blesserait jamais….

Le Capricorne ferma les yeux en retenant un grondement.

Finalement, alors que le soleil effleurait les arbres, il se décida à se lever.  
Sans un regard pour le petit mouton, il s'approcha du seau d'eau qu'avait été remplir Shion pour se laver, sans voir le regard appréciatif et même carrément prédateur de l'atlante lorsqu'il se débarrassa de l'intégralité de ses vêtements pour faire sa toilette. Le chevalier d'or était d'une propreté méticuleuse. Si certains de ses pairs s'accommodaient très bien de leurs puces, ce n'était pas son cas.

Une fois débarrassé de la moindre particule de poussière et de sueur, il se rhabilla, désolé de ne pas pouvoir changer de linge chaque jour pendant mission comme il le faisait au Sanctuaire. D'ici quelques jours, ils feraient une pause d'une journée pour avoir le temps de nettoyer l'intégralité de leur paquetage. Ils n'étaient pas pressés par le temps après tout…

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le feu, Shion s'était encore plus recroquevillé sur lui-même, davantage qu'il fut humainement possible.

Le front sur les genoux, le petit atlante semblait totalement perdu.

« - Le déjeuner est prêt ? »

« - Bonjour aussi, Chevalier. » Soupira le Bélier avant de servir Rodrigue d'une main tremblante.

Le Capricorne ne répondit pas.

Il devait déjà faire assez d'efforts comme ca pour censurer ses reflexes sans en plus socialiser avec le fantasme sur pattes qui le fixait avec tristesse et résignation.

####################

Manigoldo fixait sa jambe avec dégout.

Il aurait bien fait la même chose avec son dos, mais il était des plus difficile de s'auto-regardait les vertèbres.

« - Comment va-t-il ? »

Le guérisseur finit de se laver les mains dans la solution antibactérienne verdâtre qu'il utilisait toujours.

« - Il va assez bien, grand pope. Juste une cheville cassée et une vertèbre fragilisée. Il faut qu'il garde la chambre quelques semaines et il sera comme neuf. »

« - QUELQUES SEMAINES ! » Hurla le Cancer en cherchant immédiatement à se redresser avant qu'une douleur fulgurante dans le dos ne le force à se rallonger, les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court.

« - Ne t'agite pas ! » Le gronda Sage en posant une main sur son front.

Immédiatement, l'italien se détendit un peu sous la caresse.

« - Merci, Leopold. »

Le guérisseur salua le pope puis se retira. Contrairement à certains de ses semblables, le pope ne savait rien de la guérison.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, Sage s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire trop bouger son élève.

« - Tu me les auras toutes faites hein ? »

Les grommellements de Manigoldo se firent plus distincts.

« - Je suis sur que c'est Hadès qui est responsable. »

Un petit sourire affleura les lèvres du vieil atlante

« - Quoi, Hadès a envoyé une méchante Savonnette des Abysses pour que tu glisses dessus dans la douche ? »

Cette fois, le Cancer se mit à bouder.

Oui, c'était pitoyable, mais le chevalier d'or du Cancer avait glissé sur son savon en sortant de son bain.

############################

Shion frottait avec énergie sa tunique de lin préférée.

Le front barré d'une ride d'agacement, il passait sur le pauvre tissu savonneux sa colère et sa peine.

Depuis une semaine, il cheminait avec le Capricorne.  
En une semaine, le cabri doré n'avait eut pour lui que des ordres et des exigences.

Timide et un peu perdu face à cet homme dont il voulait à la fois l'amitié et le respect (le reste n'était que simple fantaisie d'adolescent), Shion avait de plus en plus assez d'être traité à peine mieux qu'un serviteur.

Ils étaient tous les deux des chevaliers d'or accomplis quand même !

Certes, il était encore jeune et n'avait fait que deux ou trois missions en solo. Mais quand même ! Il était aussi capable que l'espagnol de botter le cul à un spectre.  
Ou même à un autre chevalier d'or.

« - Tu as fait le diner ? »

Un frisson de rage parcourut le jeune atlante devant le ton ouvertement agressif et méprisant de son ainé. Plus les jours passaient et plus Rodrigue était odieux.

« - Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même, _chevalier._ » Finit par cracher l'adolescent.

El Cid fronça les sourcils.

Il ne s'était jamais laissé parler sur ce ton et n'allait certainement pas commencer ce jour là, quand bien même Shion était-il la somme de tous ses péchés.

« - Un peu de respect, Atlante. »

Shion se figea.

Le terme utilisé le blessait plus que tout.  
Déjà que Sisyphe le méprisait parce qu'il n'était pas humain… Etait-ce le cas de Rodrigue également ?

Sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, il se redressa.

La tunique qu'il lavait se retrouva projetée dans la figure du Capricorne, son poing enfoncé dans l'estomac de l'espagnol puis avec un hurlement de rage, le Bélier s'éloigna avant de causer plus de dégâts sur son collègue pour se passer les nerfs sur un rocher ou deux.

Ou une ou deux montagnes.

Plié en deux à genoux sur le sol, se débattant contre la tunique qui l'empêchait de vomir proprement après le coup qu'il s'était prit par surprise, Rodrigue peina à reprendre son souffle.

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne put que voir Shion se téléporter au loin puis voir un bout de montagne dans le lointain disparaître dans un grand nuage de poussière.

Shion ne revint qu'à la nuit tombée.

Les lignes de poussière sur ses joues ainsi que ses yeux rouges prouvaient qu'il avait pleuré, ses mains étaient couvertes d'égratignures d'avoir frappé la roche, ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et de terre, quelques feuilles s'étaient prises dans ses cheveux et deux ou trois lapins pendaient à sa ceinture, la nuque brisés par la poigne du chevalier d'or qui les avait attrapé au vol.

« - J'ai finit de laver tes affaires. » Murmura doucement Rodrigue comme une offrande de paix.

Si Shion en avait profité pour passer sa colère, lui avait passé son après-midi à réfléchir à ses actes.

Il reconnaissait qu'il avait été odieux.  
Mais il avait tellement peur de blesser l'adolescent….

L'atlante lui jeta les lapins à la figure.

« - Va les vider pendant que je me lave. »

Il avait employé exactement le ton que le Capricorne usait sur lui depuis leur départ. El Cid en grimaça.

Réellement odieux, blessant et… un vrai trou du cul quoi….  
D'accord, il méritait….

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Shion l'attrapa par le col, l'embrassa maladroitement mais avec force puis le lâcha avant de s'enfuir littéralement pour se laver à la rivière.

Rodrigue resta figé, hébété et tout rouge.

Mais… mais…. Non mais… non mais… Non mais non quoi !

Pour la première fois, El Cid réalisa qu'IL pouvait être une proie et non un bourreau potentiel.

Lorsque Shion revint, tout propre, ce furent ses joues à lui qui s'enflammèrent et son regard qui se détourna.

##########################

Deux semaines.  
Deux longues et ennuyeuses semaines.

Manigoldo rongeait son frein depuis deux semaines, allongé sur ce foutu lit sans pouvoir bouger ou à peine.

Il n'avait droit qu'à deux déplacements par jour pour faire sa toilette et se soulager et encore des serviteurs devaient-ils l'aider, à sa grande honte.

Être blessé ne le dérangeait pas. Ne pas être capable seul de s'occuper de ses besoins corporels, beaucoup plus.

Avec les jours qui s'empilaient, l'italien entassait les crises de rage de plus en plus brutales et fréquentes au point que les serviteurs refusaient de venir l'aider sauf si le pope était là ce qui assombrissait d'autant plus l'humeur du jeune chevalier.

Que son maitre le voit dans cet état le rendait fou.

«- Courage Mani. Encore deux semaines et tu pourras quitter ce lit. »

« - Mais je vais très bien ! » Protesta d'un ton presque plaintif le Cancer.

Il tenta de se lever mais la sourde douleur de son dos le paralysa sur place.

« - Tu vois bien que non. » Soupira le pope en caressant la joue de son élève.

Mani se rallongea avec un soupir de défaite. Il allait devenir fou. Enfin, encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était.  
Gentiment, Sage changea de position pour venir prendre son élève dans ses bras.

L'italien s'y installa avec délectation. Il aimait trop les caresses et les câlins de son maitre pour en refuser. Et puis, ca le calmait, un peu.

Sous ses doigts, le pope sentait les muscles tendus de son élève se crisper davantage. Le jeune homme était plus nerveux qu'une biche devant un chasseur. Il ne s'étonnait pas vraiment que les blessures de Mani se guérissent si lentement s'il ne laissait pas ses os aux repos !

Lentement, avec précaution, il retira la tunique des épaules de son élève puis l'allongea complètement.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fait ? »

« - Il faut que tu te détendes. » Expliqua le pope avant de réchauffer ses mains de son cosmos puis de masser les muscles de son élève, un à un, jusqu'à le sentir plus mou qu'une vieille éponge mâchonnée.

Les bras d'abord, lentement, pour ne pas blesser, les poignets, puis les mains… Le pope s'étonnait toujours que les mains de Mani soient aussi douces alors qu'il ne rechignait jamais aux travaux les plus durs et aux entrainements les plus exigeants. Puis ses mains remontèrent vers les épaules qu'elles massèrent gentiment pour dénouer les nœuds nerveux qui devaient faire souffrir le jeune cancer depuis des jours. Un à un, Sage sentait les muscles se détendre, reprendre leur place et laisser une vague de soulagement là où il n'y avait eut que douleur.  
Une fois les épaules, la nuque et le cou assoupli, il descendit sur le torse, appuyant délicatement sur les pectoraux, effleurant les mamelons au passage qui se durcirent par simple réaction nerveuse. Puis le ventre qui se contracta sous ses mains jusqu'à ce que Mani ne puisse plus retenir un petit gémissement entre désespoir et supplique.

« - Sage…. »

Le murmure de Mani fit soudain sursauter le pope qui rougit brutalement en réalisant ce qu'il faisait. Pour la première fois, son contrôle avait lâché. Il se laissait aller à tout ce qu'il s'était refusé jusque là.

« - Mani… je suis désolé… »

La couverture ne camouflait que très imparfaitement la réaction du Cancer à ses caresses.

Le jeune Cancer attrapa son maitre par le col de sa robe. Une seconde, Sage craignit (ou espéra) que Mani le repousse. Lorsqu'il se trouva collé à son élève, ses lèvres sur les siennes, il cessa définitivement de résister au désir qui lui gâchait la vie depuis des années.

Les yeux clos, il s'abandonna au baiser presque brutal de l'italien.

Mani finit par le lâcher.

Les joues roses, incapable de se redresser sans se causer une grave blessure, l'italien fixait l'atlante, la pupille légèrement fixe et dilatée.

Il ne s'excusa pas.

Tout aussi haletant que son élève, le pope se sentait incapable de se relever, même s'il l'avait voulu. Ses jambes tremblaient trop pour qu'il y parvienne.

Les yeux clos, il se laissa tomber en avant, le front sur le torse de Mani.

L'italien glissa immédiatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son professeur, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

« - Je dois être complètement fou… » Souffla le vieil Atlante.

« - Et moi donc. » Gronda l'italien, la voix rauque.

Le nez bas, incapable de relever les yeux sur son apprenti de long temps bien grandit, Sage quitta sa place assise a coté de l'italien pour s'installer a califourchon sur les cuisses de son élève, lui arrachant un sourire.

Son maitre était si léger sur lui…. Même blessé, il ne sentait qu'à peine son poids.

Par contre, Lorsque Sage se pencha sur lui pour effleurer son torse puis son ventre de ses lèvres, il sentit son bas ventre se coller au sien, tout aussi enthousiasmes l'un que l'autre.

Un lourd frisson remonta le dos du Cancer.

Quelque part, noyé sous les hormones (entre autre), quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bien. Pourtant, il lui suffit de croiser le regard doux de son maitre pour que même ce reste de raison et de bienséance disparaisse.

Il avait tellement envie que son maitre continue ses cajoleries….

Ses doigts se perdirent en une douce caresse dans la longue crinière presque blanche de son professeur. Avec attention, il lui caressait le cuir chevelu, la nuque et les épaules, tout ce qu'il parvenait encore à atteindre à mesure que son maitre descendait le long de son torse, semant une multitude de baisers, de petits coups de dents, de coups de langues et de suçons sur sa peau brulante.

Sage hésita un instant.

Il mordilla encore une seconde le ventre plat et musclé marqué aussi bien de cicatrices d'entrainement que de mission douloureuses.

Chaque cicatrice avait sa sensibilité particulière.

Sur certaines, la peau ne sentait presque plus rien alors que juste à côté, simplement souffler dessus faisait gémir Mani si fort que Sage s'inquiéta un instant de lui avoir fait mal…

Le corps de l'Italien était une mosaïque dédiée aux caresses que Sage désespérait de gouter un jour. A présent, il comptait bien l'apprendre par cœur pour en tirer les plus belles harmoniques.

Le pantalon en toile du blessé git bientôt sur le sol de la chambre.

Sage avait insisté pour que son élève reste près de lui au palais.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Mani blessé de vue. Ainsi, il pouvait s'occuper de lui, même en pleine nuit… Aussi l'italien n'avait-il tout simplement pas quitté la chambre de son maitre… pas plus que son lit….

Un cri de surprise échappa au chevalier d'or lorsque les doigts agiles de son maitre glissèrent sur son entre-jambe. La main de son maitre sur son ventre l'empêcha de se soulever du matelas.

Sage ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse encore….

Les lèvres remplacèrent bientôt la main avant que de nouveaux gémissements ne montent vers le plafond de la chambre.

Le pope finit par se redresser. Un peu de liquide laiteux encore au coin de la bouche, il ne chercha même pas à le nettoyer avant de remonter sur le ventre de son élève.

Il eut un geste pour retirer sa robe étroite mais Mani le retint.

Les joues encore roses de plaisir, il posa les mains sur les hanches de son maitre, lui interdisant de se déshabiller.

« - Non… Garde ta robe pour cette fois… »

Un long frisson d'anticipation remonta le long des reins de Sage.

Avec un petit hochement de tête, il réordonna juste ses robes pour qu'elles ne le gênent pas.

L'atlante glissa deux doigts dans la bouche de son élève qui les suça longuement.

Malgré son regard un peu alanguit, l'italien ne perdait pas une miette, ni du spectacle, ni du plaisir que lui donnait son maitre.

Mani protesta un peu lorsque Sage lui retira ses doigts pour se préparer quelque peu.

Les membres tremblant, le jeune Cancer glissa ses mains sous les robes de son maitre pour caresser ses cuisses nues.  
C'était quelque chose que Mani avait toujours aimé chez son maitre, a sa grande honte d'ailleurs. A part l'hiver et les rares fois où son vieux fou quittait le Sanctuaire, il ne portait jamais rien sous ses robes….

Plus d'une fois il s'était surprit à vouloir les lui trousser.  
Et à présent….

Un long gémissement lui échappa lorsque son maitre s'empala sur lui.

Lentement, si lentement… Cette chaleur humide qui l'enserrait progressivement, qui allait le rendre fou…

Pas une seconde pourtant l'italien ne quitta le visage de Sage des yeux.

La rougeur subtile qu'avaient prit ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient un doux murmure, ses pommettes d'un rose délicat, son visage basculé en arrière, ses cheveux qui caressaient ses jambes….

Sage s'immobilisa enfin lorsque toute la longueur de Mani fut entrée en lui.

Ses membres tremblaient. Il y avait si longtemps… Tellement longtemps…..

« - Ho Mani…. »

Le jeune Cancer aurait voulu se redresser, prendre son maitre sans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et lui assurer que tout allait bien, que tout était parfait.  
Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Il pouvait juste caresser ses cuisses et son ventre, effleurer son entre jambe du bout des doigts mais cela semblait suffire à l'atlante.

Enfin, Sage parvint à rouvrir les yeux.

Lentement, il posa ses mains sur le torse de son jeune italien puis s'éleva au dessus de lui avant de le reprendre en lui. Le rythme de la possession ne s'accélérera pas.

L'un comme l'autre profitaient de cette première étreinte, sourds et aveugles à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux.

Un serviteur frappa, entra, se figea, les observa un instant, puis, le visage aussi imperturbable qu'avant d'entrer fit demi tour, sortit, et referma la porte pour prévenir Sisyphe que « non, désolé, le pope n'est pas disponible pour l'instant ». Pour le serviteur, peu importait les détails. Le pope était juste indisponible. Ce à quoi il occupait sa disponibilité ne le concernait pas.

Totalement oublieux de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, le couple de cancers profitait juste du plaisir qu'ils partageaient enfin.

Lorsque Sage s'endormit enfin, ce fut la tête sur l'épaule de son élève, ses robes toujours étroitement serrées autours de lui. Sauf là où mani avait glissé son bras dessous pour le tenir contre lui.

###########################

Ils marchaient chacun de leur côté mais pourtant ensemble. Ou tout au moins, dans la même direction.

Depuis plusieurs jours, les deux chevaliers d'or évitaient consciencieusement de se parler, de se regarder, de même réaliser la présence de l'autre.  
Shion faisait toujours à manger pour deux et Rodrigue faisait la lessive pour deux aussi, mais….

En trois jours, ils n'avaient même pas du échanger trois paroles.

Régulièrement, l'un et l'autre, toujours perdus dans leurs pensées, s'empourpraient violement avant de baisser les yeux.

Si l'autre l'avait regardé à ce moment là, sans doute n'aurait-il pas raté le petit sourire presque surpris, puis les doigts qui montaient pour effleurer les lèvres.

Un soupir silencieux échappa à Rodrigue.

Il n'en dormait plus la nuit.

Shion lui dormait comme un bébé. Les réactions de petit garçon de l'adolescent avait disparu.  
Avoir frappé puis embrassé le Capricorne semblait avait imposé quelque chose à l'atlante qui faisait presque peur à l'humain.

Qui ne dormait plus…

Chaque nuit, il passait ses heures de veille de observer dormit le petit atlante.

Chaque nuit, il devait se surveiller pour ne pas faire le tour du feu qui les séparait, pour ne pas venir glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue, effleurer ses lèvres du pouce, se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser à son tour, immobiliser ses poignets d'une main, glisser l'autre sous ses vêtements, l'écraser de son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger, lui arracher ses vêtements, lui…..

Rodrigue secoua brutalement la tête.

Il allait devenir fou.

Il le savait.

« - Hé ! Une auberge ! »

La voix de Shion le fit sursauter.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se languissait de l'entendre depuis trois jours.

« - Arrêtons-nous, cela nous fera du bien à tous les deux je crois. »

A peine avait-il dit ça que Shion entrait déjà, son exubérance d'adolescent de retour comme si elle n'avait jamais disparue.

El Cid le suivit avec un soupir.

Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec le jeune chevalier. Shion le fascinait autant qu'il avait peur de lui… de lui faire du mal… il ne savait plus….

Une fois entré, il trouva Shion déjà attablé, très occupé à commander à boire à manger, une chambre et un bain pour chacun.

Rodrigue approuva finalement son propre choix d'avoir accepté de se poser là une nuit.

L'auberge était lumineuse, minutieusement entretenue, les odeurs de cuisine lui faisaient monter l'eau à la bouche et les serveuses étaient presque aussi propres que le comptoir en bois ciré.

Il s'assit en face de Shion.

Les deux chevaliers restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'on leur apporte leur diner.

Ils mangèrent sans un mot jusqu'à ce que l'auberge finisse de se remplir à mesure que le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon.

« - Une partie ? »

Le Capricorne jeta un regard tout sauf impressionné aux trois fermiers qui trônaient devant leur table.

« - C'est quoi ? »

Les sourires des trois hommes s'élargirent.

« - Des cartes. »

« - C'est un jeu ? »

Le jeune atlante se tourna vers son ainé qui hocha la tête.

Avant même d'avoir pu grogner un « non », le Capricorne se trouva donc forcé de jouer avec les trois hommes et le Bélier.

« - C'est quoi les règles ? »

El Cid se prit le front dans la main. Ca allait mal finir, il le savait.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à le savoir visiblement. Les autres fermiers s'étaient un peu écartés et regardaient les choses avec philosophie et un rien d'amusement aux dépends des deux étrangers.

Lorsqu'au bout d'une partie d'échauffement et quelques plis perdus, Shion fronça les sourcils, Rodrigue sut que la bagarre serait inévitable.

« - Hé ! Mais… Vous trichez ! »

Le plus massif des trois hommes se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour toiser le jeune atlante.

« - QUOI ? Tu OSES m'accuser de tricher ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ? »

Rodrigue lâcha un grognement de résignation que les deux autres interprétèrent comme de la peur. Shion se dressa sur ses pieds. Même s'il n'arrivait qu'aux épaules de l'autre individu, il n'allait certainement pas s'en laisser compter.

« - Mais oui ! Vous trichez ! »

Avant que l'humain ai pu bouger, Shion avait bondit et prélevé les cartes cachées dans ses manches.

« - Ha ! Je savais bien que j'avais pas la berlue ! Rodrigue ! Tu as vu ! Ils trichent, c'est mal ! »

El Cid en aurait pleuré. Shion n'était que très peu sortit au contact des gens et ca se voyait.

« - Oui, il triche, mais on…je m'y attendais… »

« - Mais c'est mal ! »

« - C'est le jeu… »

« - Ben fallait me dire que ca faisait partie des règles et j'aurais triché aussi ! » S'agaça Shion, sans vraiment réaliser qu'il recevait là à la fois sa première leçon de stratégie militaire, mais également de politique.

Il glapit lorsque la bouteille de vin de la tablé s'abattit sur son épaule sans plus le faire réagir qu'un « Mais ca fait mal ! » qui fit blêmir les trois fermiers.

Dès lors, la situation fut des plus confuse.

Le Bélier donna un coup de tête dans l'estomac proéminent de son adversaire qui se plia en deux, Rodrigue sortit sa rapière pour donner quelques coups de son plat sur des doigts et des mains peu amicales, quelques tabourets volèrent qui furent stoppés net par les pouvoirs mentaux de Shion puis le propriétaire des lieux chassa les trois tricheurs à coups de balais sous les rires des autres clients.

Ronchon et couvert de vin, le jeune Atlante finit par abandonner la salle commune pour sa chambre et un bain.

A son grand désespoir, il réalisa qu'il allait devoir partager son seulement la chambre mais également le lit avec Rodrigue.

Il ne fut pas le seul à gémir.

#################

Rodrigue était resté à la porte le temps que Shion prenne son bain puis le Bélier était sortit à son tour.

Cela avait suffit à les séparer.

Mais à présent, la nuit noire dehors, la cheminée qui brulait chaudement (pour la première fois en presque trois semaines Shion avait ENFIN chaud), et ce lit… Un unique lit pour deux. Et même pas un lit deux places ! Non, un lit de coin… Une place et demie.  
Un lit d'amants….

L'idée fit rougir Shion et blêmir Rodrigue.

« - Je vais dormir par terre… » Marmotta le Capricorne.

Il était hors de question qu'il puisse dormir avec Shion.

Le Bélier refusa tout net.

« - Non, c'est moi qui vais dormir par terre. Toi t'es vieux, t'as besoin de protéger tes articulations. »

Rodrigue s'étouffa à moitié.

Si encore Shion avait plaisanté, été ironique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Mais il n'y avait qu'une totale certitude dans ses paroles.

Le Bélier le prenait pour un VIEUX !

L'orgueil du cabri ne fit qu'un tour.

« - Tu me prends pour un vieux ? » Siffla l'espagnol

« - Un vieux con c'est certain. » Répondit le Bélier sur le même ton.

Il en avait de plus en plus assez de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser avec son collègue.

« - Je t'interdis ! »

« - Je prends quand même le droit ! »

« - Sale petit… »

« - JE SUIS TON EGAL, CHEVALIER ! »

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, frémissants de rage, à se fixer.

« - Si je ne me retenais pas… »

« - Quoi ? Tu me frapperais ? » Se moqua Shion.

Il s'était fait suffisamment frapper quand il était gamin pour s'en ficher, même sous la main d'un chevalier d'or plus grand que lui, et même si son cœur se briserait sans doute en deux si Rodrigue levait la main sur lui.

Le Capricorne se figea.

Frapper Shion ? Jamais il ne pourrait….

« - Non… Je ne pourrais pas… »

Il frémit lourdement avant de se détourner, le souffle court comme s'il avait courut un marathon. Enfin… Une course qui aurait pu essouffler un chevalier d'or en tout cas.

Sa colère retombée comme un soufflet, le jeune atlante s'approcha timidement.

« - Chevalier ? Ca va ? »

Rodrigue ne répondit pas. Il peinait à garder son contrôle, davantage encore alors que Shion semblait inquiet pour lui.

« - El Cid ? »

Un lourd gémissement de désespoir échappa alors que les mains du jeune homme se posaient sur son dos.

« - Arrête… » Supplia l'espagnol, les poings serrés. « S'il te plait… Arrête…. »

Cette fois vraiment inquiet, Shion passa sans réfléchir ses petits bras autour du large torse de son ainé.

« - Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

A présent qu'il avait passé ses bras autours de Rodrigue, le petit chevalier d'or mettait quiconque au défi de le faire lâcher. Non qu'il ne voulait pas ! Juste qu'il ne POUVAIT pas…. Comme si ses bras avaient trouvés leur place…

Rodrigue le repoussa soudain. Toute résistance évaporée, il attrapa Shion par la taille pour le soulever à sa hauteur et l'embrassa rudement. Instantanément, les jambes du petit atlante s'enroulèrent autours de l'humain pendant qu'il répondait au baiser avec la fougue de la jeunesse, de l'innocence et totale improvisation. C'était son premier baiser après tout.

Rodrigue abandonna enfin ses lèvres, hors d'haleine.

Les pupilles dilatées, il ne pouvait même pas lâcher le Bélier qui s'accrochait de toute façon à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

« - Je… je suis désolé je….. »

Shion lui balança un petit direct du droit dans la figure.

« - Ha non, pas de ca. » Gronda le Bélier avant d'embrasser la pauvre Cabri maltraité une fois de plus.

L'espagnol se soumit de bonne grâce au baiser. Ce n'était pas la même chose si c'était lui qui s'imposait au jeune adolescent ou le dit adolescent qui le maltraitait. Et Déesse, il commençait à aimer se faire maltraiter par Shion. N'importe quel contact avec lui valait mieux que pas de contact du tout.

« - Tu m'as fait mal. » Se plaignit quand même le Capricorne après avoir gouté son propre sang pendant leur second baiser.

Les joues roses, Shion passa ses bras autour du cou de son ainé pour se serrer plus étroitement contre lui.

« - Pas grave, tu as bon gout. »

Rodrigue grogna un peu.

#######################

Mani avait enfin commencé à guérir.

Maintenant que son maitre prenait soin de le détendre tous les jours, voir plusieurs fois par jour, les muscles du cancer ne maltraitaient plus ses os au point de retarder leur re-soudage.

S'il faisait attention, il pouvait même s'allonger sur le flanc. Avec Sage dans les bras bien sur….

S'il avait toujours aimé dormir avec lui, l'avoir dans ses bras tournait à l'obsession.

Il n'adorait rien de plus que de l'avoir contre lui, de glisser ses mains sous sa robe pour caresser la peau douce et qu'il était seul à pouvoir goutter….

« - Arrête de me lécher. » Se plaignit un peu Sage.

Mani cessa de lui sucer l'épaule et la gorge. C'était sans doute un peu méchant ou cruel de sa part mais l'italien avait besoin de marquer son maitre comme le sien. Dès que le suçon qu'il lui faisait dans le cou commençait à disparaître, il fallait qu'il lui en fasse un à nouveau.  
C'était presque devenu aussi vital pour lui de marquer Sage que de l'avoir dans ses bras.

L'instinct lui disait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

« - Tu me mâchouilles aussi. » Fit remarquer le Cancer qui portait lui aussi un superbe coup de dents sur l'épaule.

Si l'italien veillait bien à ne jamais faire saigner son maitre, ce n'était pas le cas de l'atlante qui semblait se délecter du gout de son sang lorsqu'il le marquait.

« - Je te mâchouilles parce que tu as bon gout. » Expliqua Sage en attaquant une fois de plus la petite blessure pour la lécher longuement jusqu'à ce que le sang ne coule plus.

#####################

Rodrigue s'était endormit le premier à la grande surprise de Shion.

Si lui s'endormait souvent comme un petit, c'était l'humain qui cette fois avait été soufflé comme une bougie.

Après leurs premiers baisers, ils avaient finit par s'écrouler sur le lit, luttant pour la dominance.

El Cid avait bêtement imaginé que le jeune âge de Shion lui donnerait la main haute. Ha ! Mais Shion n'était pas un soumis dans l'âme. Peut-être avec le temps apprendrait-il la mesure, mais pour l'instant, il était un jeune bélier fort et vigoureux, extrêmement amoureux et particulièrement enthousiaste.

Le lit avait finit par s'écrouler sur le sol. Le matelas de paille s'était ouvert, les draps s'étaient déchirés mais Shion avait eut le dessus.

Dès qu'il était parvenu à saisir les poignets de l'humain, l'espagnol s'était effondré entre ses bras.

A la grande surprise des deux chevaliers, Rodrigue s'était révélé adorer être soumit à la poigne du jeune Atlante.

L'un comme l'autre en avaient été choqué.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, l'espagnol aurait lutté à sang.

Il était un fier chevalier d'or, une force de la nature… Mais il avait suffit que Shion pose ses mains sur ses poignets pour qu'il cesse le combat et se donne à cette crotte de cosmos encore à grandir.

Bon, Shion n'était pas si petit ni si jeune que ça bien sur. Mais le choc de Rodrigue était si grand….

Il avait fallut qu'il guide l'agneau surexcité, qu'il l'encourage et lui apprenne.

Cela avait prit des heures.

Des heures avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent tous les deux, épuisés et repus.

Soulagés aussi…

Personne ne pourrait reprocher à l'espagnol d'avoir abusé du jeune atlante. Certes, il marcherait en crabe quelques jours (si tant est qu'il parvienne à marcher au lever) mais ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Shion referma un peu plus étroitement son étreinte sur les épaules de son compagnon.

Son compagnon…. Rodrigue… SON compagnon….Comment avouer au fier espagnol qu'il en rêvait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré en arrivant au Sanctuaire ?

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Il aurait du dormir, il le savait.  
Mais il préférait rester éveiller à regarder son cabri dormir.

Le Capricorne bougea dans son sommeil, découvrant un peu sa gorge.

Sans réfléchir, Shion le mordilla doucement, se gorgeant une fois de plus de son gout et de son odeur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rassasié qu'il s'endormit enfin.

Alors Rodrigue put ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder dormir.  
Encore.


End file.
